


Early Mornings

by AngelControl



Series: Criminal Minds: A Gay Love Story [1]
Category: Criminal Minds (US TV)
Genre: David is a good husband, Domestic Fluff, Fluff, How Do I Tag, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, M/M, No Smut, and so is Aaron
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-12
Updated: 2020-03-12
Packaged: 2021-02-28 20:07:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 620
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23112931
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AngelControl/pseuds/AngelControl
Summary: Aaron and David wake up to go to work for the day. Before they leave, Aaron shows David some love.
Relationships: Aaron Hotchner/David Rossi
Series: Criminal Minds: A Gay Love Story [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1661368
Comments: 2
Kudos: 98





	Early Mornings

**Author's Note:**

> This is the first story that I have every published on this website, so go easy. If you find any mistakes in this or any of my stories, please tell me, I am open to constructive criticism.

_ Beep! Beep! Beep!!  _

Aaron's’ alarm went off at six o’clock on the dot, waking said man up from his 3 and a half hour slumber. Aaron groaned and rolled over, blindly turning the alarm off before turning back around into the arms of his lover, only to find the bed empty. This resulted in another groan to escape the agents lips.

“If you don’t get up now, amore, we’ll be late for work,” came the voice of a very awake David Rossi, who seemed unphased by the earliness. 

“Five more minutes,” Aaron whined with a faint laugh in his voice. He heard David chuckle and rustling around in the room. Aaron peaked one of his eyes open to find that David only had his dress pants on and was looking for something in one of their shared drawers. Mostly likely a shirt. Aaron took a moment to take in his husbands frame and wished that they could stay in bed for a little bit longer.

“If you keep lying there staring at me, we will be here all day,” David eventually stated after a few more moments for Aaron just staring. David turned around, with the shirt he was looking for in his hand and a smirk on his face. Once he was confronted on being caught, Aaron closed his eyes and hid his face in the pillow. This resulted in another chuckle coming from David. And even though his face was hidden, David knew that Aaron was smiling.

Eventually, Aaron got out of bed and got ready for a day at work. When he was dressed, he went downstairs and found that David had made coffee, and put it in his to-go mug for him. Aaron grabbed it from him and said his appreciation before getting his briefcase from off of the couch, where he left it the night before. They just finished a case the day before, which required a lot of paperwork from Aaron to be filled out.

They were heading out to leave when Aaron grabbed David’s wrist to stop him from stepping out the house. David gave him a confused look before he was pulled in to a passionate kiss. Aaron's hand was placed firmly at the back of David’s neck, while David ran his hand through Aaron's hair. David closed his eyes, and while moving closer to his partner until almost every part of their bodies touched. They eventually pulled away, and Aaron rested his forehead on Davids’. David placed his hands on Aaron’s hips before opening his eyes. Aaron’s free hand traveled down to David’s back until he got to the space just above his ass and left it there.

“Not that I didn’t just enjoy that, but what was that for,” David questioned as a few more moments passed. 

Aaron’s hand traveled from his neck to cup the side of his face and whispered, “That was for loving me.” He pulled him in for another, shorter, kiss. “And for staying with me.” This time he kissed him on his cheek. “And for always being by my side when I needed you.” His lips traveled down his lover's face until he reached his neck. “And for putting up with me everyday.” His hand that was on David’s lower back now traveled further down to firmly grip his lovers butt. “And-”

Rossi cut him off before he could declarate another reason why he loves him, “Not that I am not enjoying this affection right now, but we are totally going to be late if you keep it up.” 

“That’s kinda the point,” Aaron responded before pulling David further into the house and closing the door.

They were 11 minutes late to work that morning. 


End file.
